Heavy Consequences
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: This idea was given to me by a fellow author called Roxy Fan 4 Ever and it is somewhat similar to my Winx Club Redone story only Bloom doesn't have cancer or room with Griselda. Instead she suffers the consequences of being frozen in a block of ice by Icy in season 1 episode 2, after all that had to have given her more than goose bumps. Read to see! AU OOC Femslash and Bashing T
1. Chapter 1

**Sick Bloom!**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and this idea was sent to me by a fellow author Roxy Fan 4 Eva in a PM. Being frozen in a slab of ice couldn't leave Bloom with just the chills no it had to make her sick too, although she did keep it hidden from her friends until one day it became too much. AU OOC some bashing maybe!)**

Bloom of Earth gave her friends a fake smile as she came out of the bathroom and walked with them on their way to the next class of the day, Ms. Griseldas tactics class. She didn't mention that she wasn't feeling good, and hasn't been since a week ago when Icy of the Trix had frozen her solid. Bloom had kept it to herself because she didn't want her friends to worry but she was getting worse, and it showed because it was starting to get harder to hide it. Especially since she coughed when she was in the bathroom and was startled when blood came up…

"Are you feeling okay sweetie? You've been coughing and shivering a lot in your sleep lately." Her roommate Flora asked breaking Bloom out of her thoughts on the blood she had coughed onto her hand just a moment ago.

"I'm fine Flora. I just felt colder than normal for some reason. Don't worry bout it." Bloom said grinning slightly at Flora, and inwardly wincing at how easily the lie had slipped out of her mouth. She inwardly winced again at Flora's nod in acknowledgement, was she really that good of a liar or did Flora just trust her enough to believe her without question? Either way it just didn't sit well within Blooms chest. Something else was wrong inside her chest too but Bloom ignored it, and the fact that it was suddenly getting harder for her to breathe.

"Yo wonder what Ms. G is gonna have us be doing today?" Musa asked in her usual Musa way as she walked slightly behind Bloom who's vision began to swim as something began to thrash around in her stomach and chest.

"Logic dictates that it should be the continuation of yesterday's lesson." Tecna said shrugging her shoulders slightly from her spot beside Musa while Stella led the group towards the classroom confidently.

"Are you okay Bloom? What's wrong?" Flora asked immediately concerned when Bloom put a hand on the wall next to her to remain upright as her vision continued to swim in and out. Blooms other three friends quickly stopped and gathered around their red haired friend who shook her head slightly to rid herself of cobwebs, although it only made her nauseas.

"I'm fine. I just got tunnel vision for a second there." Bloom said giving them another fake smile as she came up with the excuse on the spot and removed her hand from the wall, despite the blackness slowly creeping over her field of vision. Bloom took a few more steps forward as if to prove she was alright, but only worried her friends more when the girl could barely walk two steps before pausing for a second. Just before they got to the classroom door the four girls worry skyrocketed when Bloom suddenly hit the floor with a 'thump' before anyone could catch her.

"BLOOM!" The four shouted causing Griselda to rush to the classroom door to see what had happened, only for her heart to nearly stop when she saw one of her girls seemingly unconscious and breathing heavily and slowly.

"What happened?!" Griselda demanded instantly pushing her way past a worried Stella and Musa in order to kneel at the red heads side and look over her vitals.

"I don't know! She mentioned having tunnel vision a second ago and then she just passed out!" Flora nearly yelled in a panic as other students and nearby teachers came to investigate what was going on.

"Someone run and go get Ophelia! She's having trouble breathing and her pulse is fading fast!" Griselda yelled at the assembled students, some of who ran off as soon as the words were out of her mouth, while the teachers fought their way through the gathering crowd of students to kneel at the red heads side as well.

"Every time she breaths I can hear her chest rattling. Something is wrong with her lungs." DuFour said cocking her head to the side as she used her vampire hearing to listen to the girls heartbeat and picking up on the rattling as well.

"Noted. How's her heartbeat sound?" Palladium asked while Faragonda began to run a few basic healing spells on her to try and keep Bloom stable until Ophelia got there.

"Her heartbeat is faster than it should be but also weaker. Usually it's slightly slower and slightly weaker than a normal heartbeat but not so much so as to cause concern. Whatever is wrong with her must be taking its toll on her heart as well." DuFour said frowning in concern at how erratic the girls heartbeat was, it also made it slightly harder than usual for the silver haired woman to keep herself from sampling the girls blood. For some reason DuFour didn't know Blooms blood smelled intoxicating to the silver haired woman, and if she were to see the girl bleed she didn't think she could stop herself from drinking the spilt blood. That was around the moment when another scent caught DuFours attention and the woman lifted Blooms right hand and sniffed it just to be sure.

"What is it Carlotta?" Faragonda asked catching that action while Griselda had pulled Blooms head onto her lap as Wizgiz and Palladium ran what few healing spells they knew.

"Bloom must have been bleeding recently. There's a fresh scent of her blood on her hand." DuFour said causing Griselda and Faragonda to look up at her sharply, wondering if she would lose control due to the intoxicating smell that she had told them about.

"How can you tell it was Bloom's blood?" Palladium asked forgoing his usually timid demeanor as it seemed his student was very injured and needed medical attention ASAP. Damnitt how long did it take for those girls to run and get Ophelia?

"Bloom's blood has a unique and very intoxicating smell that is all its own. I never have smelled anything like it before which is how I know that the blood that had been on her hand had been hers, and not someone elses." DuFour answered quickly and yet still politely as she focused on keeping her vampire side yelling at her to just take a sip of the girl's blood in check.

"Nice…to…know…my…blood…smells…good…"Bloom panted out causing the teachers to exchanged startled looks while the students at the forefront of the crowd looked shocked, they thought the girl was unconscious.

"I'm…fine…just….gonna…take…a…nap…" Bloom managed to mutter out through her gasps for air before she slipped back into blissful unconsciousness just as Ophelia managed to push her way through the crowd of students.

"Good you're finally here Ophelia! We've narrowed it down to something with her lungs that is affecting her heart as well. Ms. Flora relayed that Bloom said something about tunnel vision before collapsing. She woke up for a second and barely managed to get several words out before she slipped back into unconsciousness. DuFour said that Bloom had been bleeding on her hand recently." Griselda said glancing up at the blond nurse who finally managed to kneel down near the red head as well with her medical bag in her hand.

Blooms back suddenly arched as she let out a heavy cough, and a spurt of blood came up too. The blood splattered against Griselda and DuFours cloths as well as Blooms own as the girl began to cough harshly, blood coming up with each cough much to the students disgust and horror.

"This isn't good at all." Palladium muttered to himself while Griseldas eyes were staring down at the coughing girl wide in shock and horror before they snapped over to DuFour in alarm.

DuFours eyes had turned blood red at the sight of the blood that was now coming up as she reached a slender finger down to her Blooms face and wiped up some of the blood on the girls chin. The students backed away disgusted and terrified when DuFour licked the blood off of her finger and gave a pleased purr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sick Bloom!**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

DuFours eyes had turned blood red at the sight of the blood that was now coming up as she reached a slender finger down to her Blooms face and wiped up some of the blood on the girls chin. The students backed away disgusted and terrified when DuFour licked the blood off of her finger and gave a pleased purr.

"Her blood is delicious." DuFour said with a purr at the taste of the red heads blood while Griselda and Faragonda were eyeing her warily, would she attack Bloom in her downed state just to get to the girls blood?

"Let's get you to the hospital wing so that Ophelia can heal you, precious." DuFour said smiling down at Blooms out cold form as Ophelia ran every spell she could to stabilize the girls condition so that she could be moved.

"What's going on DuFour? Usually when you taste blood you go nuts until you get your fill of it and yet you didn't try to take any blood at all after tasting Blooms for a second." Griselda asked as Ophelia carefully Teleported herself and Bloom to the hospital wing with the teachers half a second behind her.

"I-I don't know. For some reason my vampire side only wanted a small sip of her blood, not a lot of it despite how tasty it is. Maybe it has something to do with why her blood smells so good." DuFour said looking confused herself as she realized what she had done and although her eyes were still red she wasn't trying to drink anymore blood from anybody or anything.

"This is indeed troubling for your vampire side to change so much in such a little amount of time. Can you explain exactly what your Vampire wants you to do right at this moment?" Faragonda asked walking over and looking at DuFour calculatingly since there was nothing they could do to help Ophelia with at the moment.

"Yes although it's really quite strange. For some reason my vampire side is yelling at me to turn her in order to save her. Other than that it just wants to be near Bloom." DuFour said after concentrating for a moment, usually she tried to lock away and ignore her vampire side not converse with it.

"I see and does it usually feel this way towards anyone?" Faragonda asked having a haunting suspicion of what was up with the red clad woman and wanting to know whether or not her theory was correct.

"Not to such a degree no, but it does want me to taste Ms. Flora's blood and stay near her as well. I assume it is because she shares a room with Bloom therefore their scents are almost intertwined although Blooms is much stronger and tends to cover Ms. Floras up somewhat." DuFour said causing Faragonda to give her a disbelieving look as the old woman massaged her forehead as if staving off a headache while Griselda looked just plain old confused and instead went to go sit by a temporarily stable Blooms bed.

"She's stable for the moment but I'm afraid I'm still trying to figure out what's wrong with her. Bring her friends and roommate here they might be able to tell me something that'll give me a clue." Ophelia ordered Palladium when he worriedly asked how Bloom was, causing him to nod and rush from the room only to run smack dab into Flora and sending them both sprawling onto their butts.

"Got them. You okay Ms. Flora?" Palladium asked extending a hand to help the nature fairy up but Musa and Stella helped her up before he could even finish the words.

"I'm fine Professor Palladium. How is Bloom?" Flora asked immediately rushing to her friends' bedside with the other three on her heels.

"She's stable at the moment. Now I need you girls to tell me is there anything that could've happened lately, anything at all to make her even the slightest bit sick?" Griselda asked holding one of Blooms fragile hands and frowning at how cold the girls skin was.

"Ummm…the only thing I can think of is that run in with the witches our first day in Magix." Stella said after a moment of thought while the other girls nodded in agreement.

"What happened during that 'run in'?" DuFour asked worried immediately at the mention of witchs while Faragonda looked at her curiously, wondering how she would take what was happening to her.

"Well I don't know the full story, none of us do but Bloom but when we got there Bloom was frozen in a large slab of ice by the blue haired one, Icy." Flora said worriedly as she held Blooms other hand gently while Ophelia's head shot up.

"Frozen in a large slab of ice? For how long and how cold was it?" Ophelia questioned with narrowed eyes while the other three looked at her in confusion but answered anyways.

"According to my calculations the ice was approximately 12.2 degrees Fahrenheit. Confirmed time of her imprisonment in it is two minutes and forty two point three seconds. Estimated time is at least two minutes longer." Tecna answered looking at a screen that had popped up from her gloves while Ophelia paled drastically at this.

"Oh no no no no no. Please don't be what I think it is." Ophelia muttered to herself as she ran a more specific scan on Bloom, more importantly her lungs and heart.

"What is it Ophelia?" DuFour demanded worriedly when the nurse all but collapsed in on herself and began to cry at the sight of the results, Blooms whole chest area glowing a light red while the red was creeping towards her stomach now which was a light blue color.

"Ophelia…the way you're acting must mean that…" Griselda trailed off as she paled drastically and held Blooms hand tighter as tears began to work their way into her eyes. She had only seen Ophelia cry in front of the students once before and that had been when during a war where she was unable to save some of the students.

"Please no." Griselda choked out her throat constricting harshly and making it hard for her to breath, the girl was only a child innocent of magic and the nature it could take!

"Griselda what's wrong? What's the matter with Bloom?!" DuFour asked nearly in a panic at seeing a single salty tear fall from her long time friends' eyes. Griselda looked up and locked eyes with everyone there at the same time, no one knew how she did it and any thought of questioning that flew out their minds at Griseldas words while Ophelia was crying into Palladiums chest.

"Bloom…is dying."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sick Bloom!**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Bloom…is dying."

There was a moment of heavy silence in the air before Stella was the one who broke it incredulously.

"This is a joke right?! Payback for lying to get her into the school right?! She only has some harsh flu or cold…right?" Stella asked looking around almost desperately as if someone would shout 'NOT' all of a sudden.

"Ms. Stella." Faragonda said her eyes looking at the blond in understanding and yet sternness. She understood the girls desperate want for this to be a joke but none of the teachers, especially Griselda would _ever_ joke about a student dying.

"There's no way Bloom is dying! She's too stubborn to die! This is just some kind of sick payback joke isn't it?!" Stella exclaimed her eyes filling with tears as she looked around with a desperate glare. Bloom was her best friend! There was no way the stubborn red head would die thanks to some stupid disease.

"Stop shouting…I'm not dead and I'm not gonna die." Bloom groaned sitting up weakly and giving Stella a small glare for waking her up while many jumped, the girl should be out like a sleeping troll! However here the girl was sitting up and leaning on Griselda for support while coughing slightly into her hand.

"Jeez…You of all people Stella should know that I wouldn't die that easily. If I go six feet down I go down fighting not coughing." Bloom said coughing slightly and fixing Stella with a playful glare as a little bit of blood dribbled down her chin.

"Do you need me to go get you a tree branch?" Stella asked calming down slightly at the sight of her friend awake and seemingly alright. The other three teens didn't know why or what it was about but apparently anytime Bloom mentioned fighting Stella had to say something about her getting a tree branch.

"With how I'm feeling right now Stel you need to get me the whole friggin forest." Bloom said with a groan and another cough as she forced herself to sit up without assistance although Griselda was immediately supporting the red heads back with her hand.

"You know I'm wondering why every time Bloom says something about fighting you make a remark about a tree branch." Tecna said looking at Stella and Bloom in curiosity while Musa and Flora nodded in agreement.

"It has to do with the first time we met." Bloom began but was cut off by coughing harshly into her hand again while DuFour and Griselda were immediately fussing over her.

"I got the explanation Bloom. You see when me and Bloom first met I was being attacked by several gremlins and an ogre on Earth in a park. Bloom and Kiko apparently came across me by accident and one of the gremlins tried to attack Kiko, since Bloom didn't know how to fire magical blasts by now she smacked the gremlin right across the head with a tree branch and sent it flying across the clearing!" Stella said making a motion with her hands as if she were swinging a bat when she mentioned hitting the gremlin.

"I was a frickin_ slugger_. I had a homerun a game. That gremlin was lucky I didn't have a baseball bat." Bloom said grinning widely and showing a bit of blood on her teeth as she was on the receiving end of several incredulous looks from the teachers and her friends.

"Slugger?" Flora asked confused but surprisingly it was Griselda who answered her.

"It's a position on two earth games at least called baseball and softball." Griselda said causing everyone to look at her but the teachers who all 'ohh'ed in understanding at this.

"How'd you know about Earth games?" Stella asked curiously while Griselda had the grace to look slightly sheepish.

"I was raised on Earth myself. My dad died before I was born and my mom was on Earth as a get-a-way from all the pity she was receiving when I was born, but she died in labor so I was raised on Earth until Ms. Faragonda found me when my magic acted up for the first time. I played a few Earth sports myself; my main position was pitcher though." Griselda said causing the students to give her surprised expressions before the mood was ruined by Bloom harshly coughing again, coughing up a glob of blood onto her hands.

"Lay back down this instant! You are placing unneeded strain on your chest and especially your lungs young lady!" Griselda said gently but firmly pushing Bloom back down onto the bed.

"What is it that Bloom has? There's a cure for everything so there has to be a cure for whatever she's sick with!" Musa asked perking up at the thought of a cure while Ophelia and Griselda exchanged nervous looks.

"Yes there is a cure for everything but…there is only one cure for this." Ophelia said slowly an almost reluctantly while Griselda merely sighed and finished the explanation.

"The only reason we know about this cure however is because this same disease hit a girl during my freshmen year at Alfea. It is heavily guarded but by what exactly we don't know…the two who do know never said and are no longer around for us to ask. The only thing we know is that it is in an un-inhabited part of Lenphea." Griselda said sighing and running a hand through her short brown hair as she looked at the four teens standing there looking ready to leave any moment to help their friend no matter where it is they went.

"Who was the last person to get sick then? The one where you were in school? Maybe they can watch after Bloom while we go get the cure!" Stella asked brightening up the whole room as her sun powers activated subconsciously when she smiled at the idea.

"That is plausible. Since the woman must have already survived the disease then her immunity has upgraded so that she would no longer be affected by it, thus making her the best bet to look after and take care of Bloom while the four of us go get the cure." Tecna said looking at it from the most logical point of view by using the immunity system to her advantage.

"You four _are_ the best bet to get the cure…but you will be taking a teacher with you just in case you run into trouble." Faragonda said sighing and giving the four of them a stern look while Bloom seemed to have gone back to sleep again since her eyes were closed and she hadn't said anything for a little while. Musa was about to ask who would go with them when DuFour immediately stated she would since her powers were the most versatile on a planet based off of plant life. Flora was about to worriedly ask who would look after Bloom when Griselda beat her too it with her next words.

"As for watching after Ms. Bloom…I'll be happy to do it girls."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sick Bloom!**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"As for watching after Ms. Bloom…I'll be happy to do it girls." The students blinked and slowly turned towards their head of Detention in shock as her words processed in their minds.

"You had this disease too Ms. Griselda?" Flora asked worriedly while Griselda nodded, her eyes never leaving Blooms peaceful sleeping face.

"Yes, it had hit me when I was a Freshman as I've already said. My two best friends at the time had gone to get the cure but they never told anyone what was guarding it or where exactly it was, just that it was on an uninhabited part of Lenphea." Griselda said before her eyes seemed to light up suddenly.

"Ms. Musa might have an idea of where it is and what's guarding it though." Griselda said suddenly causing everyone to look at her in confusion before DuFour realized what she was saying.

"That's right Musa's mother was Mirelda, one of the two that went and got the cure for you. Mirelda probably told the story of what had happened to Musa as a bedtime story when she was younger." DuFour said in realization while Musa looked shocked and looked at her teachers in confusion and disbelief.

"Yeah my mom told me a story about some kind of adventure before, a couple of dozen times actually but I haven't heard the story in a long time so I don't remember most of it. My mom was one of your friends?" Musa asked looking at the stern Head of Detention in confusion and curiosity while Faragonda and DuFour laughed.

"Friend? No she was one of Griselda's roommates and practically her sister! Your father forbid Griselda to say anything to you about it though, I believe he didn't want her to tell you some of the escapades she, your mother, and your godmother had during their school years." Faragonda said in amusement while Musa looked shocked that one of her teachers was practically her aunt.

"What do you remember of the story Musa? Anything could help." Wizgiz asked breaking up the somewhat light atmosphere while Musa thought about it for a minute.

"I remember something about a cave and the Guardian, some kind of animal, looking for a pure… heart I think? It's all a bit fuzzy." Musa said shaking her head slightly while Stella looked at Griselda and the other teachers curiously.

"If Musa's mom was one of the two that went to get the cure for Ms. G then who was the other? We might be able to use Tecna's smarts to find her and get her to lead us there!" Stella said bouncing up and down slightly in her place at the thought of getting to the cure quickly in order to help her friend, her sister.

"I am." An ethereal voice spoke as Bloom suddenly sat up with her eyes open, although they were brown instead of blue.

"Bloom?" Flora asked worriedly as every head in the room snapped towards the red head who's hair had begin to turn into a golden blond color.

"No not Bloom. It's Bloom's body but someone else is in control." Tecna said looking at the now blond haired brown eyed body of her friend, the only thing to let them know it was indeed Blooms body was the red outline in the now blond hair and the cyan blue ring around the iris of the brown eyes.

"Ms. Tecna's right. That's not Bloom. That's-"

"Daphne." Griselda cut off Wizgiz without realizing it as she breathed out the nymphs name.

"Hah! When I get back to the Soul Realm Mirelda owes me twenty bucks! I knew you'd remember me 'Sel even though right now my appearance is that of my human form not my nymph." The woman in Bloom's body, Daphne, said with a bark of laughter as she grinned at Griselda in a very Bloom like fashion.

"Daphne what are you doing here? How and why are you possessing Bloom?" DuFour asked worriedly while the brown eyes turned towards her now in amusement.

"Nice to see you two teach. I'm here for a very simple reason actually. To send you five" Here Daphne used Blooms finger to point at the five that volunteered to go save Bloom "in the right direction to heal my baby sister. I had to get the message to you all somehow and since Bloom wasn't well enough for her to tell you I got her permission to possess her body for a little while in order to give you the info…although right now my beloved little sister is gagging at my memories that I let her watch to keep her from getting bored or feeling the pain of her body moving about." Daphne said grinning wickedly while Griselda gave the possessed body a gentle hug and everyone else merely stared at Daphne in silent shock.

"Your little sister…then that means that she really is _that_ Bloom! Oritel and Miriams youngest daughter." Faragonda said her eyes widening and causing the other teachers eyes to widen as well.

"The missing princess of Sparx." Palladium said having been there when the planet had been frozen and only getting away by the skin of his teeth, Griselda still glared at him anytime it had been brought up because he had grabbed her to teleport her away too when she had been about to go and find Daphne.

"Ding ding ding! Give the Elf a prize!" Daphne exclaimed causing Griselda to chuckle slightly while Daphne threw her borrowed arm around Griseldas shoulders.

"Anyways the little bit that Musa told you is correct. The Guardian of the cure is in a cave and has the appearance of an animal, but it doesn't search for a pure heart per say. It searches for a person with a pure emotion relating to the heart. What the animal and emotion is I'm not allowed to say, let's just say that two of you qualify for it so the two of you not only have to be the ones to grab the cure but also have to be the ones to administer it and share. What you'll have to share I'll leave that to you two to figure it out. Although if Griselda thinks about it hard enough I'm sure she can figure it out but you five need to head out quickly so she'll call you when she figures it out." Daphne said grinning widely and giving Griselda a look when the brown haired woman looked confused.

"Is that all?" Tecna asked having recorded everything the spirit woman had said to go over later when they had time.

"For you five yeah. I do have something to tell Griselda though." Daphne said removing her arm from around Griseldas shoulders and looking the brown haired woman dead in the eyes.

"Take care of my little sister Griselda, she's your sister too ya know, and don't be sad. I'm coming back soon. Me and Bloomy have been working on figuring out a way for her to construct a physical body for me to inhabit using her magic since it's her I'm chained too the most. I'll be back by your side before ya know it." Daphne said causing Griselda to look shocked before smiling widely while Daphne smirked wickedly.

"I'd reenact what we did on Sparx just before it was frozen over but my baby sister is screaming at me that if I do that she'll, in her own words 'kick my ethereal nymph ass to hell then back and then to heaven and back before she sets me on fire'." Daphne said snickering at her younger sisters mental screaming while the students and other teachers were amused at how red Griselda had blushed at what Daphne had said. Daphne laid back down and closed her eyes as the blond went back to red and the brown in her eyes must have gone back to blue.

"Stupid…nymph…sisters…" Bloom muttered now feeling the pain of how much Daphne had talked and moved around in her body.

"Who was that?" Stella asked in amazement and curiosity.

"That, girls, was Princess Daphne of Sparx, Ms. Blooms elder sister and the first born child of King Oritel and Queen Miriam of Sparx." Faragonda said grinning slightly at what Daphne had said and how red Griselda had turned because of it.

"What did she mean about Bloom being Ms. Griseldas sister then?" Tecna asked looking fascinated by what had just happened, and how red her teacher had turned. She had only seen that shade of red once before, because it matched Blooms red hair perfectly.

"Daphne is my wife which means that I am Ms. Blooms sister-in-law."


End file.
